


Lava and Ash

by MicekMucek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Hermione Granger, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, F/M, Final Battle, Gratuitous Smut, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is Bad at Feelings, Light BDSM, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, Order Member Draco Malfoy, Powerful Hermione Granger, Shameless Smut, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicekMucek/pseuds/MicekMucek
Summary: With the Second Wizarding War against Voldemort running for years with no resolution in sight, Hermione Granger is looking for innovative ways to turn the Order of the Phoenix into the wining side. An unexpected solution quite literaly smacks into her one night, spurring an obsession: could sexual frustration be turned into the ultimate weapon on the battlefield?Maybe, but did she have to share the thought with Draco Malfoy of all people? On the other hand, he had made frustrating Hermione his lifelong mission, so why should his proficiency not be used to help her end Voldemort's reign. If she can bear it all without exploding first, that is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lava and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! I'm happy to present to you my second ever story! Lots of love to my betas, LaBelladoneX and Astrangefan, but keep in mind all mistakes are mine. <3
> 
> Please, heed the warning as there will be a short non-con scene in one of the earlier chapters. It is done to Hermione, but Draco Malfoy is not the perpetrator. Also, if smut is not your thing, this story is not for you, as some major plot points happen during such scenes, and there are plenty of them. In fact, here's your first taste. :)

She had been trying to stifle her moans for so long, her lip probably had a permanent mark from her teeth pressing into it. As his thumb took another swipe over her swollen clit, all her muscles quivered and her hands and legs snapped once more against the magical restraints fastened to the bedposts. His actions did nothing but ratchet up her desperation. 

_Why did I insist on doing this; I should’ve known it would be sheer torture!_

Having finally failed to suppress a whimper, she could feel two thick fingers entering her trembling sheath so slowly her mind went hazy and a buzzing started in her ears. After the first three times she came to that precipice and was left hanging, her writhing on the bed meant that even a brush against the sheets below was another sensual assault on her sanity. All of a sudden, she didn’t have it in her to strain and fight any more and her body just gave up the struggle.

“Good girl, Granger,” his deep voice whispered above her. “Let go. There is absolutely nothing you control about this.” 

As his words washed over her, a fire roared to life under her skin. She felt his fingers reach deeper, and a sob she was unaware of emitting echoed around the darkened room. Something he pressed against inside made her entire body erupt in goosepimples and as he kept rubbing against it, an electrical current started flowing over her. She could almost see it under her blindfold, starbursts painting the black canvas behind her eyes. The buzzing she heard turned into fast crackling, sounding like electricity hitting the metal cage she’d once seen with her parents at the Faraday Museum. 

“Ohhh, please… please, please,” she begged, her throat parched. “Please, just let me come!” 

All he did was intensify his efforts until her vision went white and the roar of a waterfall thundered through her ears. Just as her body strained again hoping for a reprieve and glorious release, her back lifting completely off the bed, the fingers left her cunt and there were no more light circles of a thumb pressing against her clit. It hurt both physically and mentally to be abandoned like this, like an elastic band being snapped all over her. She screamed in utter frustration and the restraints once again pulled against her. Suddenly, a burst of white-hot energy sizzled and they vanished, leaving only their imprint on her wrists and ankles. 

“Shacklebolt is waiting for you in the training room.” 

The door to the room clicked closed and Hermione was left alone. Breathing heavily, she ripped her blindfold off and, in an almost childish tantrum, flung a pillow at the door.  
“You’re enjoying this too much, you wanker,” her voice croaked after the strain she’d put it through earlier. 

Rationally, she knew it wasn’t his fault. Throughout the time they’d been doing this, Draco Malfoy did nothing to give her the impression that he liked how insane or pained it made her. He was only following her instructions, really. But the frustrated energy he incited in her left no room for rational thought at the moment. She had to exorcise the madness through other means. 

That was the point, after all. To turn her sexual frustration into the ultimate weapon on the battlefield. She came closer to clocking into it each time, to letting go of that volcano bubbling inside and covering everything around her in lava and ash.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like commenting, kudosing or subscribing, it will be very much appreciated. :)


End file.
